The present invention relates in general to graphics processing systems, and in particular to graphics processing subsystems that include at least three bus devices.
Graphics processing subsystems are designed to render realistic animated images in real time, e.g., at 30 or more frames per second. These subsystems are most often implemented on expansion cards that can be inserted into appropriately configured slots on a motherboard of a computer system and generally include a dedicated graphics processing unit (GPU) and dedicated graphics memory. The typical GPU is a highly complex integrated circuit device optimized to perform graphics computations (e.g., matrix transformations, scan-conversion and/or other rasterization techniques, texture blending, etc.), write the resulting pixels to the graphics memory, and deliver the pixels in real time to a display device. The GPU is a “slave” processor that operates in response to commands received from a driver program executing on a “master” processor, generally the central processing unit (CPU) of the system.
To meet the demands for realism and speed, some GPUs include more transistors than typical CPUs. In addition, graphics memories have become quite large in order to improve speed by reducing traffic on the system bus; some graphics cards now include as much as 256 MB of memory. But despite these advances, a demand for even greater realism and faster rendering persists.
As one approach to meeting this demand, some manufacturers have begun to develop “multi-chip” (or multi-processor) graphics processing subsystems in which two or more GPUs, usually on the same card, operate in parallel. Parallel operation substantially increases the number of rendering operations that can be carried out per second without requiring significant advances in GPU design. To minimize resource conflicts between the GPUs, each GPU is generally provided with its own dedicated memory area, including a display buffer to which the GPU writes pixel data it renders.
In a multi-chip system, two or more GPUs can be operated to render images cooperatively for the same display device; in this “distributed” rendering mode, rendering tasks are distributed among the GPUs. Tasks may be distributed in various ways. For example, in a “split frame rendering” (SFR) mode, each GPU is instructed to render pixel data for a different portion of the displayable image, such as a number of lines of a raster-based display. The image is displayed by scanning out the pixel data from each GPU's display buffer in an appropriate sequence. As another example, in an “alternate frame rendering” (AFR) mode, each GPU is instructed to render pixel data for a different image in a temporal sequence (e.g., different frames of an animated image such as a 3D video game). In this mode, a smooth animation speed of about 30 frames per second can be provided by two GPUs that each render images at 15 Hz.
Multi-chip graphics systems present a variety of problems, among which is providing the pixel data generated by different chips to a display device in a coherent manner. Existing display devices are generally configured to receive data for each screen pixel serially through one interface. Consequently, the multichip graphics system generally needs to route all of the pixel data to a single path for delivery. Where the different graphics processors are located on different bus devices (e.g., different expansion cards), at most one of the devices can be connected to the display interface. Other devices would need to transfer their data to the directly connected card. Efficient techniques for making such data transfers are therefore desirable.